hey, who drank all the coffee?
by starudusto
Summary: The misadventures of Link and the gang as they go through daily work life.


Oh hey did you guys know that I am physically unable to write something longer than 500 words? No? Sob. I did my best though!

Uhh, these are (hopefully) going to be a collection of drabble things of Link and the gang! AU. They work at the same office, fresh out of college. Inspired by a silly, email form fic I read ages ago. Anyways,

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to keep teasing you for the fact that you are too cute to ever be taken seriously or should I scream 'kawaii' and 'uguu desu' until you get the point."<p>

The smirk the dark gentleman (Gentleman! Pfft!) wore was absolutely_ infuriating_, the smug air he had was just tearing through her dignity, taking down the invisible particles like a bull towards a matador. However, she refused to give into his teasing, sitting with her back straight, legs crossed at the ankles, fingers diligently typing away at the keyboard in front of her. Completely calm, only betrayed by the fact that her typing was getting progressively louder each time he spoke, and that her expression turned grimmer by the syllable, eerily matching the gray walls of the cubicle.

Why couldn't he bother someone else? Why did he have to be in charge of handing out everything? Why did he have to know that she was working overtime today? Why was he over here irritating her when he had work to do? Why did they both have to work at the same place? More importantly, _why did she have to work overtime along with _him_? _That practically left both of them alone! WHo knows what kind of crap he could come up with without a distraction!

Don't get her wrong, Midna actually got along well with Link, both of them. The dark-haired counterpart was a good partner in crime, and he was classified as a close friend in her mind.

But whenever he started with the 'cute' thing, she wanted to facedesk the hours away; and the fact that he knew this made it even worse. She wasn't cute. Not at all. Nope. Not cute. She had passed the stage of 'cute' years ago, when she became a senior. From then on, she only accepted the compliment 'cute' when it was directed to her shirt.

And was he seriously using japanese adjectives and sounds and god knows what against her? Really?

"You're spending way too much time on your niece's computer. Poor girl, she'd probably demote you from favorite uncle status to nosy parental unit number three if she found out." Just keep typing, Midna, ignore the manchild, only three more hours to go.

"Hey, not my fault she's in that whole japanese cartoons craze and that I happen to know they make great tentacle porn."

"Oh? Maybe I should take you to the supermarket and shove an octopus up your ass to see it first-hand."

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, what a coincidence Midna! It's against office rules to throw yourself at me though, no matter how handsome I look while fixing the copy machine."

Click, click, **clank, clank, clank**.

"Woah, slow down babe, don't take your frustration at being denied this hot piece of man out on that poor keyboard." She saw him push himself off from the border of her desk, straining to see him from her peripheral vision, then the feeling of a hand at the back of her chair, a few strands of grayish-black hair brushing against her cheek, a hot breath against her ear…

No...

Oh no.

"It's just,"

Oh god no.

"too damn cute."

And with that, she shrieked. Right in his ear. Let's see if he finds _that_ cute.

* * *

><p>"Midna? Are you ok?" ... That wasn't the best idea, was it.<p>

In came the brown haired secretary. Well, _assistant_ secretary, but she did more work than the secretary, so might as well call her that. Seems like she was working overtime too, poor girl.

Both their necks snapped towards the entrance, Midna's expression one of mild worry, Dark's... She'll worry about that later. Right now there was a wide-eyed suit clad beauty running towards them. Her expression was one of concern, until, well, she assumed the only thing one can when hearing a yell and seeing a man known for his mischievousness in the area where it originated. Concern shifted to a strained sort of expression, as if she was trying to contain her frustration at a child's stupidity; it wasn't their fa- Well, maybe that was how _she_ wanted to see it. That's how she would've reacted, anyways. That's the way she always reacted when dealing with a particularly dumb co-worker whenever he decided to be difficult.

However, from Zelda's following actions, it's safe to say that the next their next visit was probably going to be the first aid kit in the staff room.

"Heeeey ba- Ow ow _owowowow_!" It seconds he was being pulled out of the office by his ear, rather roughly too; if his complaints weren't an indication. Without much interest, the woman returned to her work. Ah, much better. Maybe she should scream more often.


End file.
